


Reciprocate

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Ben Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned oral sex, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Sex, based on stuff I found on the Internet, happy star wars day have some free porn, mentioned anal sex, mentioned biting, mentioned hickeys, mentioned possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben returns the favor.





	Reciprocate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Judging by how satisfied Ben had been this morning, last night with Poe talking dirty to Ben followed by their lovemaking had been a success. Ben had claimed to feel sore, but, as he said, the good sort of sore. "You know how to satisfy a Jedi," he said, and Poe grinned; apparently, he was doing his job well if that was the case.  
  
It was always a source of pleasure just mentoring Ben, in a way, loving him, showing him different aspects of himself that he didn't know existed. Ben, naive, adorable Ben, who hadn't even masturbated prior to this. Now Poe was more than willing to play the guide to the aspects of sexuality the Order had cut him off from, and how good they could feel.  
  
It was long after they had showered, dressed, and eaten that they headed out towards the path. Ben was close to him, distractingly close, and Poe, while he took pleasure in it, also knew that he had to get going. He sighed. "Ben, I really should get to the hangar..."  
  
"I know," Ben said. His voice dropped to a sort of purr. "I'm just thinking...you were so good to me last night. Maybe later I can do the same for you."  
  
"Yeah." Stars, the way that angel's voice could be filled with so much promise was enough to send pleasant shivers down Poe's spine.  
  
They kissed softly, and Ben's lips felt so good in that moment against Poe's, tasted so good. Sometimes he swore Ben was addictive in just about every way -- to kiss, to talk to, to make love with, to laugh with, and so much more. As they drew away, Poe's lips tingled with the kiss they shared, and he smiled.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," he said.  
  
"You too," Ben said, and they both headed up towards their respective locations, Ben towards the Academy, Poe towards the hangar.  
  
***  
  
The problem with imitating what Poe said to him in bed was that you had to do research on how to do it. Ben was as sheltered as one could get in some ways, still, and he couldn't wrap his mind around the whole idea of talking dirty. Even his first attempts had ended up making him laugh because how could anyone say that stuff without losing it? How could anyone say it without laughing? And yet Poe had made it all sound so erotic, so perfect. Poe had a talent for that, of course. Guiding Ben, teaching him, and of course, being able to keep Ben coming back for more.  
  
Ben looked up some stuff on the Holonet, of course, when he had time. And when he could get away from Master Naris and others. In between, and reading new things and learning new concepts, he researched the matter of talking dirty. Things like that took skill, finesse, but it could be done.  
  
It was after a sparring session that Ben headed back to Poe's house. And it was after dinner that they headed up to their room and closed the door. Time to put his plan into action.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do to you," Ben said. _Good start. Definitely a good start._  
  
"Have you?" Poe's voice was low, almost a purr.  
  
"I have. In between lessons and lectures, I've yearned to demonstrate. I was thinking about how deliciously sore I was from last night. You treat me too well, Poe."  
  
"I do my best."  
  
"I want to satisfy you as much as you continually satisfy me."  
  
"You already do." Silence. "Do you want me to touch myself while you talk?"  
  
Ben swallowed. Already the images of Poe pleasuring himself were enough to make him ache as well. "Please," he said.  
  
Poe unzipped his pants and shimmied out of them, revealing his arousal, which was already swelling towards his belly. Even seeing his body was enough to fill Ben with a sort of hunger, a sort of need. He loved Poe's body. Even the parts that Poe was self-conscious about. Loved his curvy lower body that was enough to inspire lust in Ben just caressing it, just taking two perfect handfuls of his buttocks and handling them during their kisses. Stars, he had a lot of material there just for his dirty talk. It was amazing how he could want someone so much.  
  
_How did an Order that wouldn't know sexuality if it bit them produce an insatiable Jedi like me?_ That was a question Ben couldn't answer.  
  
"Stars, just looking at you...you're so beautiful. It's going to take all my restraint to just watch you and not touch you. You know what I would do if I was allowed to touch you?"  
  
"Tell me, angel."  
  
"I'd worship that perfect little body of yours. I'd start with that neck of yours. I know you love me marking you up. My teeth, my tongue -- I know you love my marking you. Leaving little imprints of myself for you to remember me by. You go to the hangar and you blush thinking of me, when they joke about your marks, but you love it, dear stars, you love it."  
  
Poe's hands glided towards his nipples to tweak them. A moan even as he did so, and Ben smiled. "Should I continue?"  
  
"Tell me more, angel."  
  
"I'd go lower. Lick and suck those delicious nipples of yours, feel you moan and rock beneath me. Lave my tongue all over your muscles and that toned chest of yours. I'd nuzzle against your stomach, make you moan for me and your thighs tremble when I suck on the inside of them and kiss and lick them. And then I'd find my way to your magnificent shaft and take it in my mouth."  
  
"Ben..." A strangled moan, even as Poe's hand moved to his belly, to his now-swollen shaft. The shaft that Ben desperately wanted to put his hands or mouth on. Or both.  
  
"You're anticipating it, aren't you? The feeling of my lips on you, sucking you, all but swallowing you up. My head between your legs for you to pet, my mouth being yours to command. Me, giving you pleasure while you praise me." Ben moaned; already, he knew his own dirty talk was backfiring on him even as he pictured kneeling between Poe's legs and making him feel good. "You taste so good. You smell so good, you feel so good. I could devour your juices like a feast. Can you picture my tongue on the head of your shaft,, my mouth enveloping you..."  
  
Poe moaned, continuing to stroke at his shaft. "You're a damn tease, you know that?"  
  
"Guilty as charged. And when I'm done with your shaft, I would lay you down. I would put a pillow under those delicious hips of yours before preparing you. I'd penetrate that perfect, tight, hot cargo hold of yours and lose myself inside you. We'd be one. I would give myself to you -- mind, body, soul. You're aching for me, aren't you, aching to be filled with me, joined with me..."  
  
"Ben..."  
  
"I love to make you feel good. Because you are so good to me."  
  
"And you...you're so good to me, Ben. I adore you..." And Ben could sense that in the Force, Poe was about to burst.  
  
"Come for me," he murmured, and Poe was coming, Ben's name on his lips like it was the best name that mattered. And by the stars, he looked so beautiful in the grip of an orgasm, he truly did.  
  
Poe lay back, grinning. "Ready to make good on what you just said?"  
  
"Oh, Poe." Ben walked over towards him, sat next to him, his mouth near Poe's ear. "I'm more than ready."


End file.
